A really stupid fanfic oo
by Miwako
Summary: This is really stupid. I wrote it a long time ago. All the GBoys in this story happen to have turned out to be gay except Wufei and Duo. o_o None of the characters are acting like themselves. This story is SUPPOSED to be stupid, and was actually writin ju


Yeah..This is stupid, but I was bored. Its actually pretty old...  
  
Relena: *dancing around in circls* Gummy bears, Gummy bears!  
Trowa: *Singing the Veggietales song* If you like to talk to tamotoes if a squash can make you smile..  
Duo:IDIOTS!  
Relena: *still dancing* Yes! I am queen of hte idiotic gummy bears!  
Wufei: I don't want to be a gundam pilot any more...  
Trowa: Then what are you going to do?  
Wufei: I think I'll be hobo..That live in the ocean..  
Heero:I have to tell you guys something..I'm..GAY.  
Trowa: Really Heero?! So am I!  
Relena: Good! I never liked you anyways!  
Duo: Okay..*blank stare*..Hey, wait a minute..did you just say you're gay?   
Heero: Will you marry me Trowa?  
Trowa: Yes!  
Duo: Skeery people...  
Relena: Wufei! Marry me!  
Wufei: Noooo!  
Duo: Relena, shut up! No one likes you and your stupid!  
Relena: Um..Okay! *big smile*  
Duo:I shall kill you all!  
*everyone sits silently for a couple seconds*  
Heero: What was that about?  
Duo: I dunno..I just felt like saying something.  
Trowa: Who cares! We're getting married!  
Wufei: Well..I'm off to be a hobo now...  
Relena: No! You should go live with Patrick Star! You know, the one from SpongeBob?  
Wufei: Uh, NO. Now I'm leaving to become a hobo!  
Duo: Fine then, be that way! Be a hobo even though hobos don't exist!  
Wufei: They don't? Well thats just terrible!  
Heero: No its not! If you don't exist then you won't bother us all the time!  
Trowa: Can we just get married nwo?  
Heero: Lets go get married!  
  
*at the wedding*  
  
Duo: *crying at the wedding* Its so beautiful...  
Relena: I can't believe these guys!  
Wufei: I'm a hobo!  
Duo: Hobos don't exist!  
Wufei: Too bad! I'm a hobo!  
Quatre: *runs around like a rabid chipmunk* I object!  
Heero: Huh?  
Quatre: But I wanna marry Trowa!  
Trowa: Too bad! Your a slutty whore!  
Duo: Oh, Great, another gay idiot...  
Relena: Quatre, did you just get here?  
Quatre: Yes..I've been at the mall! Shopping! At Limited too!  
Heero: You can't have Trowa, hes mine!  
Quatre: Well I'm the rabid chipmunk queen, so I order the wedding to be cancelled!  
Trowa: Too bad! *kicks Quatre* I love Heero!  
Quatre: I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!  
Trowa: But I don't have a dog..  
Quatre: Shut up! *flies away on his vacuum, runs into a tree, and dies (yes, I know it was a lame way for him to die)*  
Duo: Aw, thats so sweet!  
Relena: I can't believe you people!  
Duo: *attacks Relena with a teddy bear* Shut up already!  
Relena: Help me theres a giant octopus on my head!  
Duo: *stops* Actually, theres not.  
Relena: Can I take over the world now?  
Heero: Mwaha. Finally married to someone whos worth it.  
Trowa: I'm finally a bride. *sigh*  
Heero: But I wanna be the bride!  
Relena: Heero should be the bride, hes such a wuss!  
Duo: Yeah, Heeros more girly than Trowa!  
Heero: *girly giggle* Told you I should be the bride!  
Trowa: You're beautiful Heero!  
Heero: I am, aren't I?  
Duo: Ego alert, ego alert!  
Relena: Duo, marry me!  
Duo: Why?  
Relena: Cause I'm a desperit (GAH! I can't spell that word..) bitch, whos only point in life is to annoy people!  
Duo: Too bad. I don't like you. Its just like you said, your a desperit bitch, who does nothing but annoy people!  
Relena: But I'm so beautiful!  
Trowa: No your not! Heero is!  
Heero: And Trowas even more beautiful!  
Duo: I think when I get married I'll marry a moose...  
Trowa: And..and..and..Umm..Lets go push Relena off a cliff!  
Heero: Okay!  
Relena: Sounds like fun!  
Duo: How bout we push her off a cliff into a lake...thats on fire...  
Relena: Is this gonna hurt?  
Trowa: Yes, it will hurt very badly and hopefully kill you.  
Relean: Cool!..Right? Yeah! I can see Quatre!  
Duo: But hes gay..  
Relena: I'll get a sex change and say I'm Trowa! *cheesy smile*  
Trowa:...Um..Okay..  
Heero: You can't be Trowa! Trowas Trowa!  
Duo: Just let her, shes stupid, and if shes gone the gummy bears will be set free into the wild!  
Heero: Um..Okay then!  
*Relena gets a sex change, they push her (coughhimcough) into a lake thats on fire, Duo lives happily ever after, Heero and Trowa become famous Trees and Wufei is only a hobo for 2 weeks, then hes suddenly eaten by a whale*  
  
The End.  
(This story was writen just to make AshiAshi mad =P) 


End file.
